One Day at a Time
by lmbrtvll
Summary: After the death of his ex-girlfriend, House now has the sole responsibility of raising his 17 year old daughter. Lies, mistrust, secrets. The question is not only can they make it work, but can they learn to trust in time?
1. Prologue

One Day At A Time

One Day At A Time

Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my character Elizabeth(Lizzie). All other characters are nott mine.

Note: I'm not a doctor nor am I really familiar with any medical processes etc, therefore don't hate me for any inaccuracies.

_Prologue:_

The room was quite. It smelled of sterile air and commercial grade disinfectant. Funny that the smell now felt so foreign and unfamiliar. The past few days had been hell. He was in and out of the hospital, and that wasn't including when he was there for work.

He looked from her to the silent teenager sitting motionless in a chair next to the bed. 'What now,' House thought to himself.

His ex-girlfriend and mother of his daughter lay in the hospital bed, tubes now disconnected and monitors off. Her body was cold and he skin void of color. House was still trying to process the complete chaos of the past few days.

Laura, his ex-girlfriend had come into the emergency room a few nights ago complaining of an ongoing fever, chest pain and a racing heart. She had been supposedly been fighting off the flu for the past week and a half and attributed the symptoms to that. But despite rest and fluids her symptoms had worsened. When she could barely catch her breath and stand on her own she had her newly licensed daughter drive her to the emergency room of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

After running a simple CBC it was clear Laura was very ill. Her white blood count was through the roof and her racing heart rate only slightly improved with fluids. The ER doctors decided it would be best to admit her, clearly the woman's body was fighting something. Now they just needed to find it and treat it.

Laura was started on broad spectrum antibiotics in an effort to combat the still unknown infection. Things held steady for a few hours and House was notified of his ex's admittance. He immediately put Chase on the case so he could keep a closer eye on the happenings.

Around 4 am Laura worsened. She spiked a fever of almost 105 and began seizing. Her heart started having arrhythmias and she was no longer conscious. It was clear that the treatment was not working. More extensive testing was ordered to try and locate the source of the infection more quickly. Things were not looking good.

House found out how bad things had become when Chase walked into his office with a single paper in his hand.

"We found the infection. It's rare. It's been hiding in her heart. We've already started her on the appropriate antibiotics. Unfortunately we won't know the full damage done to her heart until we get a chance to scan it later. House…," Chase took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "She slipped into a coma. We don't know if and when she will wake up." With nothing left to tell the older doctor Chase quietly exited the office.

House sighed. He knew his daughter Elizabeth would take this hard. She and her mom were very close, she lived with her mom all the time, not House. She saw him from time to time but they didn't have the same relationship. They were more like buddies than anything else. But it was always known, though not always said that he loved her dearly and she loved him back.

He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. Jessie was at home. House had made it clear that Jessie was to continue going to school while her mom was hospitalized. She was a high school senior and House didn't want Jessie to miss out on any part of her last year.

A sweet female voice picked up. "Dad? Any news?"

"Hey Lizzie. Do you think you could drive yourself over? Your mom isn't doing to well, it might make her feel a little better. If you don't feel up to driving let me know. I'll have my personal chauffer Wilson come get you." House had attempted a lame joke to try and lighten the mood. Even using her favorite nickname, Lizzie, didn't make thing any easier.

Elizabeth chuckled quietly. "I'll head over in a few minutes. I just need to get some things together."

House exhaled. "Alright Kiddo. See you soon." He hung up and grabbed his cane to make his way to Laura's room.

To be honest, she looked terrible. House swallowed back a lump that had formed in his throat. Even though they were no longer together, he still cared for her. They got along as friends but the more intimate relationship between them just didn't work out. Of course, they decided on that course before Laura found out she was pregnant. But once she knew she told House. He promised her he would be there for her and their child and he wanted to be a part of their lives. So the two of them decided to stay in homes nearby and keep a strong friendship. And that was how it had been ever since.

House grabbed a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat down. Lizzie would be arriving soon so he pulled out a medical journal hoping to keep his mind off of unpleasant thoughts.

He had finished an article on robotic sperm and was halfway through a case study when a shadow in the doorway caused him to pause and look up. A smile briefly passed his lips.

"Hey Kiddo," was all he could get out.

"Hey Dad," she replied awkwardly. She really hadn't spent enough time around him to get that real father-daughter relationship. Elizabeth made her way into her mother's hospital room and sat in a chair next to her mother's bed and diagonal from her father. She grasped her mother's hand searching for a sign of life.

House studied his daughter. She was a perfect balance between him and Laura. The young girl had dark curly hair, reminiscent of House's own waves in his younger days. Her large gray eyes were striking against her dark hair and pale skin. And contrary to what many may have thought, she did not inherit her father's height. She was a tiny 5 ft, maybe 5'1" on a good day. But what she lacked in height she made up for in personality…she was a true spitfire, very feisty and brilliantly sarcastic like her father. Strange though since she hadn't really been around him long enough to pick it up…must be more genetic than he thought.

Trying to ease the awkward atmosphere House questioned his daughter. "So…how was school? Any exams?"

Lizzie shook her head and laughed. House always asked about her exams. Checking to see if she inherited his brilliant mind?

"School is…school. Not too bad, but no piece of cake either. I had two exams, one in AP Biology and one in AP English. I'm sure I passed."

Lizzie didn't go to public school. Her father wanted her to have the best future possible, as well as her mother. Even though the area had great schools they decided to put her in a private school; Princeton Day to be exact.

"Good to hear that. You just let me know if you have any trouble with your biology. English…well you might want to ask someone else."

Lizzie just laughed and shook her head. "K."

Another shadow loomed in the doorway. This time two heads turned to look. It was Wilson.

"Hey Elizabeth. How are you?"

She stood up to hug him. "Hey Uncle Wilson. I'm doing Ok. It's good to see you." Even though she wasn't related to Wilson and she wasn't the closest with her dad there was an immediate bond between Wilson and Elizabeth when they met. Lizzie didn't know what it was, but something about him just made her so comfortable, and she trusted him so much.

Just as they finished their hug the monitors surrounding Laura sung wildly. Lizzie turned around frantically and House rushed over to the bedside. He checked the stats before shouting, "She's crashing. Get a cart in here!"

Looking around with wild eyes he spotted Elizabeth. "Wilson, get her outta here!" Wilson grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and lead her from the room.

"But I want to stay!" She protested.

"Really Liz, it's better if you don't. Who knows what they may have to do. Someone will come out to get us when they're done. Come on, lets go sit over there."

Liz allowed herself to be pulled away from her mother's room by Wilson. Her heart was beating wildly and she couldn't focus. They sat on the cold hard seats for what seemed like hours, but in reality were mere minutes.

She was staring down at her hands, examining the uneven fingernails created by the stress of yesterday's biology exam when she heard the familiar uneven gait of her father. She looked up; the instant she saw him, her face fell.

Really, her entire world fell.

She darted upright and ran straight past House into her mother's room. It had cleared out quickly considering all the people that had been in the room moments ago.

She looked at her mother, almost expecting her to start breathing again, for color to return to her cheeks. But the monitors were off, tubes were disconnected and wires severed. It really was all over.

"My god," she whispered her shaking hand covering her mouth. She moved closer and grabbed a chair that had hastily been pushed out of the way, sliding it next to the bed. Again she grasped her mother's hand. But this time it was different. It was cold, almost unrecognizable from the hand she just been holding.

'So this is what death looks like,' she thought. She couldn't stop staring. And that was how House found her.

"Lizzie, I…" he didn't know what to say next. She stood up, her face now also void of color except for red eyes full of unshed tears.

She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection letting her head rest against his lower chest. House hugged her back, cradling her head in his hand, placing the other hand on her back. He could feel her shaking with silent sobs. All he could do was stand there, supporting her.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, craning her head up to look at him. "Dad, what happens now? She's…I'm…" tears stole her voice before she could finish.

"I'll work everything out Liz. You just leave it to me."

Something moving near the door caught his eye. It was Wilson. Thank god.

"Wilson, can you take Lizzie to my office? Grab her a blanket so she can lie down on the couch. I have some things to take care of."

Wilson put a protective arm around the small girl and led her down the hall in one direction, House heading in the other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comments appreciated!

Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Disclaimer: See Prologue

One Day at a Time

Chapter 1

House opened the door to his office as quietly as possible. The lights were off and no one was visibly in the room, but he knew that upon opening the door he would see Lizzie…hopefully.

He maneuvered himself deftly thorough his unlit office and his eyes came to rest upon the face of his daughter asleep on his couch. Wilson had done as House had asked. Lizzie had a blanket tucked caringly around her shoulders and a bottle of water next to the couch. House could see dried tear tracks on her face and a wad of tissues in the trashcan. He walked over to her quietly and bent over careful not to anger his bad leg.

"Lizzie Bear, time to wake up." He stoked her forehead gently in attempts to rouse the sleeping girl. She moaned and her eyelids slowly opened, heavy with the days events.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's go home." He held out his hand to help her up but Elizabeth ignored it, her mind confused.

"Home? What do you mean by that?" House sighed and smiled slightly.

"What did you think I was going to do? Leave you somewhere. Come on kiddo, you're living with me now whether you like it or not."

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling, "Um…ok. What about all my stuff?"

"Well, being the genius I am," boasted House, "I made some arrangements to have your stuff packed, loaded and delivered to my place later tomorrow. You're lucky I was greedy and bought a two bedroom apartment, otherwise one of us would be on the couch for a bit…and it wouldn't have been me." House chuckled at his own joke.

Lizzie shook her head at her dad, rose slowly and gathered her belongings before following him to Wilson's office. "Wilson gave me a ride in, so now he gets to give us a ride home," explained House.

Lizzie stifled a yawn as she nodded her head in understanding. House picked up on it. "Come on kid, lets get you home."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find herself in a plain white-walled room with just a simple quilt covering her and the sun blazing through temporary "redi-shades." She glanced at the clock to her left, it was already 11:00 am!

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember going to a party or staying at a…'

Like a hundred tons of water the memories came flooding back at once overwhelming her head. A sob escaped her lips and before she knew it uncontrollable tears poured from her eyes.

She was gone. Her mom, her best friend and confidante would never be there anymore. Lizzie felt the gaping wound in her heart pulse with each thought. The pain was almost unbearable and she curled back up in bed burying her face in her pillow.

Silly little thoughts ran through her mind. Who would she turn to when she needed to talk about boys? Or prom? Who would help her learn her way around the kitchen and pass down family recipes that had come from generations of women before?

Lizzie tried to stop the flow of tears but it was near impossible. She was so caught up in her racing thoughts that she didn't even hear her door open. She felt a wait sit on her bed but didn't move, to exhausted and depressed to do so.

"Lizzie," it was House, of course. "Do you wanna talk?"

Elizabeth shook her head but sat up and faced House anyway. He held out his arms welcoming Elizabeth into a hug.

"I know, I know it hurts. But we'll get through this together." House smoothed back her hair and continued to rock her in his arms as he sobs slowly diminished.

"I have something that might make you feel better. Wilson was over earlier and he dropped off some of his delicious pancakes. Why don't you go wash your face and I'll heat them up?"

Lizzie nodded and her stomach growled in approval. Both House and Lizzie laughed and got off the bed.

Elizabeth could smell the sweet appetizing aroma of the pancakes as she emerged from the bathroom. She sat down at the kitchen table and a huge pile of steaming pancakes was place in front of her.

"Um…I hope you plan on helping me out with these."

"Nonsense," scoffed House. "I have my own." He placed an even bigger pile of pancakes in front of himself. "Eat up, these pancakes are magical." With that House dove in with his fork.

Lizzie did the same and House was right. The pancakes were fantastic. But still, there was no way she would be able to finish her entire mountain without getting sick. She did her best but could only make it half way through. And she still felt like her stomach was going to explode.

"Ugh, no more." she grunted as she pushed her plate back. "Wimping out on me are you?" Questioned House. "Oh well, more for me." He stabbed the rest of Lizzie's pile with his fork and placed them on top of his almost finished heap.

"So Liz, I was thinking that maybe we could makes some headway on your room. But only if you want to. You just started your winter break so if you wanted to veg out first, that would be fine. But your stuff has already been delivered and…"

Lizzie cut him off laughing at his nervous rambling. "That would be great! And it'll be easier to know where my things are once it's unpacked."

They cleared the dishes and dove into the mountain of boxes that had arrived. Somewhere in the middle of putting away clothing Lizzie came across her pictures. There was one specifically of her and her mom at the Princeton University P-rade, (her mom had studied there) decked out in orange and black. Lizzie studied the image, her mom's warm face, shiny hair and the lines she got around her eyes when she smiled.

Again, tears pooled in her eyes and made there way down her face. House watched Lizzie from her closet where he had been standing, putting away her things as she handed them to him. He made his way over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"That's a great picture. You two look so much alike." Ok, so maybe House wasn't exactly the best at figuring out what to say in a tough situation, but he tried.

All Lizzie could do was stroke the flat image of her mom's face, yearning so hard to be able to relieve that moment and have more time with her. She just cried harder thinking about all the missed moments.

"Lizzie, look at me." Ordered House. Lizzie did as she was told. "I know you miss your mom. You may not know it but I miss her too. But you need to know that I will always be there for you. And we may not be as close as you and your mom were, and lets face it, we may never be. I'm, clearly, not a girl. Though if you do ever need someone feminine to talk to, may I suggest Wilson. He seems to have perfected that quality."

Elizabeth laughed at this comment. She knew her dad was always giving Wilson a hard time.

"Just know that you will always have a place with me and you can talk to me about anything." Not knowing what else to say House gently placed a kiss a top Lizzie's head. Lizzie sighed and leaned into him.

"Come on. I'll put on one of my oh so cool albums and we'll 'rock out' while we continue to organize your stuff."

Both father and daughter jumped, or in House's case, wobbled off the bed and got back to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comments please!!

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Your reviews always help!


	3. Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I've had very little feedback with this story. Unfortunately this makes me feel like the story isn't being received very well etc. which is why I'm considering not continuing this piece.

If I get some feedback, I'll be more than happy to go on. Like I said, I use any comments, criticism etc to better improve whatever I'm writing.

Let me know!

feelinwicked16


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Disclaimer: See Prologue

One Day at a Time- Chapter2

Enjoy!

Liz was sitting on the sofa in the family room. She and her dad had finally finished unpacking and organizing her room a few days ago. House and Wilson had gone out to pick up dinner and drinks leaving Liz on her own.

She glanced outside the window. It was the season's first snowfall, and from the looks of it, it was going to be a bad one. Liz had briefly watched the weather channel with her dad earlier and the reporter had mentioned something about a nor'easter heading their way but she hadn't really paid attention.

The snow was already sticking to the road. She hoped that Wilson and her dad got back soon. The snow reminded Liz of her mother, and though she was still grieving, Elizabeth was definitely feeling much better. Her had dad had played such a crucial role in the healing process. There where nights where she would wake up crying and House would already be sitting on her bed waiting to giver her any small comfort he could.

He wasn't her mom, but she was truly thankful for him.

The apartment had become a little chilly so Liz had situated herself on the sofa with her newest copy of Discover magazine, a cup of tea and a blazing fire in the fireplace. She was sure her dad and Wilson would be grateful for the fire. It was beyond freezing outside.

'They should really be getting back soon,' she thought. She was about to continue with her magazine when she heard thumping outside the door. 'Finally! They're back, I'm starving.'

She got off the couch to help them with whatever they had purchased but before she could get to the door it opened. Wilson shuffled into the room with two bags balanced delicately in one arm and House leaning heavily on the other.

"Dad!"

House looked up wearily and grimaced. "Don't worry. It's nothing, really. I tried one of my old skating moves on the ice outside. Turns out I'm not so graceful anymore."

"House," warned Wilson. "You should at least let me check your leg. You fell pretty hard on it and…"

"Yeah Dad," Liz interjected. "Let Wilson make sure everything's ok. He knows…"

"I said I'm fine." House yelled. That quieted the room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to clean up with a hot shower." With that House limped to the bathroom and locked the door.

Elizabeth looked down at her feet. She didn't know what to say. House had never yelled at her.

"Elizabeth," Wilson began. "Don't listen to him. You have to understand that he gets like that sometimes. He's crabby, his leg has…"

"No, it's…it's ok. I shouldn't have nagged. It's his own business. I should have known better." She took the bags from Wilson's hand and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Wilson sighed and followed her to help, but neither said anything.

Just as they were setting the table the bathroom door unlocked and a fresher and more severely limping House emerged from the bathroom within a cloud of steam. He made eye contact with Liz.

"Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just I'm used to taking care of myself. Wilson is big enough of a mother hen. I don't want you worrying about me. Can you forgive me?"

Liz smiled and walked over to her dad wrapping her arms around him and breathing in his scent of fresh soap. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now, lets eat."

The three sat down to eat. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal and both House and Wilson grabbed seconds. Liz on the other hand had trouble just finishing what was on her plate first. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if that combine with her headache meant she was getting sick or of she was just not that hungry, but she didn't want to push it.

She finished as much as she could without letting on that she wasn't feeling great and then volunteered to do dishes. The boys sat down in front of a football game after she had insisted that it would be quicker if she did the dishes on her own.

When she was done she joined House and Wilson on the couch but brought her magazine knowing that she wouldn't really be interested in the game. She was more interested in the company. House had the game blaring in attempts to annoy the ever-rowdy neighbors right next door. Unfortunately the almost unbearable racket made Liz's headache worse which in turn cause her stomach to flip. Getting the uncomfortable feeling in her chest, Lizzie made a quick but unnoticed exit to the bathroom where she ran the water before sitting in front of the toilet to empty her stomach.

As much as she hated doing that, she felt much better. Her stomach had calmed which allowed her to get up.

'I should really just get in bed,' she thought to herself.

Reentering the room she faked a stifled yawn and announced to House and Wilson that she'd be heading to be early.

"Good night guys. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow Wilson." She quickly left the room to change into more comfortable clothing and curl up in bed. She was asleep in minutes.

Wilson looked at his watch. "I guess I should be heading home. I need to get into the office early tomorrow to go over some charts before I meet with a patient. I'll see you in the morning. It's rough outside. Let me know if you guys need a ride in tomorrow." Wilson put on his scarf, gloves and coat before letting himself out.

House sighed and sank further into his couch. Tomorrow was Monday. He hated Mondays, mainly because the weekend was over and he had to go back to work. But it had gotten a little easier now that Elizabeth had been accompanying him to the hospital. She liked to hang out in his office and differential room reading or getting some extra work done on her computer. Sometimes she even helped with his paperwork. Now that was fantastic.

And his ducklings seemed to enjoy having her around. Especially when she would bring in a baked treat. Chase and Forman loved that. And everyone was helping her study for her upcoming AP exam for her biology course. They enjoyed throwing her random questions and making sure she understood why she got something wrong.

'Ok,' he thought to himself. 'I guess tomorrow won't be so bad.'

House shut off the lights and TV and made his way into his room before succumbing to an early sleep as well.

What was that incessant buzzing? Liz groaned and tried to clear her foggy head in order to find the source of the relentless noise. She rolled over and looked at her flashing clock. 7:30am. She swatted her arm out to whack the clock and end the nerve-grating noise. Just down the hall she could hear the same scene playing out in her dad's room. At least there was some mercy in the world.

Unfortunately that little source of pleasure didn't last long when Lizzie realized her extended night of sleep did little to abate her headache. Her stomach wasn't feeling as bad but now her throat hurt. There was no way in hell she was going to tell her dad she wasn't feeling well. And besides it was probably a cold and she really wanted to go with him to the hospital today. She didn't want to be alone. Liz really enjoyed her dad's company.

She took her time getting out of bed and chose something comfortable to wear, just jeans and a worn in rugby shirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror. What a mess. Her skin was pasty and pale and she had dark circles around her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. To compensate for her appearance Lizzie applied extra make up in efforts to conceal how she was feeling from everyone. She looked again in the mirror…not bad. She could pass for healthy.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep on my way." Liz opened the door and House handed her a carton of orange juice and a pop-tart. She grimaced. The pop-tart she could handle, the acidity of the orange juice, though might be a little difficult. She stuffed her breakfast in her bag and followed her dad to their car.

She kept any eye out for any spots that could be particularly difficult with the snowfall and for any areas that could be covered with black ice. Thankfully, both father and daughter made it to the car safely.

Unfortunately, knowing her dad's driving, the ride to the hospital would prove much more difficult than that walk to the car. At least for Lizzie's stomach. She grimaced, sat back and closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comments always appreciated!

Next chapter up shortly!


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Disclaimer: See Prologue

One Day at a Time- Chapter 3

Note: I forgot to mention, this is set more so during the episodes with Chase, Cameron and Foreman. Just incase there were any questions…

Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it to Princeton Plainsboro without incident. She climbed out of the car and waited for her father to do the same before they made their way into the building and up to House's office. Before dropping off their things in House's office both House ad therefore Lizzie poked their heads in to Wilson's office and said a quick good morning before continuing on their way.

Finally making it to House's office Liz dropped her heavy back and plopped on House's couch while House made himself comfortable in his chair with his feet on his desk. He whipped out his game boy and patiently waited for one of his fellows to present him with a case…hopefully a good one.

Liz pulled out one of her novels and her iPod and situated herself in a corner of the couch. She had gotten through only a few pages of her book when Cameron entered the office carrying a file followed shortly by Chase and Forman.

"Good morning." Cameron was awake and perky like always. "Hey Liz."

Liz waved in response, to tired to give a vocal response. Chase and Forman each nodded in her direction seeing that she had her iPod playing. Again she waved back slightly perkier with the new people in the room.

"We have a case. 42 year old male. Brought into the ER with arrhythmia and kidney failure. Initial tests revealed nothing. They sent him up to the cardiologist and he could find no abnormalities. Latest labs reveal his white count is climbing as well as his potassium levels."

"Hmmm, sounds cool. I'll take it," quipped House.

Forman rolled his eyes but was glad House agreed to take the case. They hadn't really had one in a while.

"Alright Kiddo, I'm off to go save a life. You'll be ok here?" Elizabeth groaned. She was getting used to her dad's quirky sometimes irritating sense of humor as well as his quite large ego.

"Of course. I'm a big girl. As long as you give me permission to go the bathoom without a bathroom buddy daddy." She batted her eyelashes with her own response to her dad's joke.

House chuckled, planted a kiss on Liz's head and followed Chase, Forman and Cameron out of his office.

Truthfully, Liz was grateful to be left alone. Her headache had returned in full force and her throat was killing her. She shut her book, turned off the lamp next to the couch and lay back on the couch closing her eyes. Maybe a nap would help.

About an two and a half hours Liz found herself staring at the ceiling of the office. She had woken up only 5 minutes earlier. House hadn't returned yet.

'Must be a good case,' she thought.

Unfortunately the nap had done little alleviate her headache and sore throat. But she didn't have much time to mull on the thought as House had just walked in.

"Hey there. Up for some lunch?"

Oh no. What should she tell her dad? She didn't think she'd be able to get anything down her raw throat. But if she said no her dad would know something was wrong. Especially since she didn't eat that much at dinner last night.

"Um, ok."

"Great, let's go." House led the way. Luckily for Liz the cafeteria had soup. That shouldn't be too bad, just some broth and soft veggies.

Of course, House got his usual Ruben which made Liz cringed. That was one sandwich she would never try.

"Mmm, just delicious." Liz was finally grasping House's love for anything edible. It couldn't possibly be a love for _good_ food, not with what he managed to put in his mouth.

Liz sipped her soup as her dad thoroughly enjoyed giving her the full work up on their new case. Apparently House was very excited to have another case as well. And not only was it a case, it was a _good _case.

House managed to finish his sandwich in record time. Not having much of an appetite this worked well for Liz.

"I'm done. Let's go."

House eyed her suspiciously. "Whoa there kiddo, you didn't even finish your _cup_ of soup. That's not even as big as a bowl. What's up with you? Are you feeling ok? I saw you napping earlier…" House began rambling on.

'Man,' Liz thought. 'Does he even hear what he sounds like?'

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry. I ate my breakfast, if that's what you want to call it, kinda late."

She stood up, through out the rest of her soup and went back to House's office leaving him sitting at the table stunned. He looked at his watch, then at the receding form of his daughter sighed and joined his fellows in the differential room. He may have to go back to work but at least he could be close to Liz.

Meanwhile Liz silently berated herself. She hadn't meant to snap at her dad. But feeling like this made her grumpy. And that put together with having to force soup down her sore throat without an appetite just made things worse. What she really wanted to do was go home, grab some aspirin and curl up in bed. She looked at her watch.

1:45

Great. House was going to be here for a while longer. He desire of curling up in bed wouldn't be fulfilled anytime soon. Unless…

Liz knocked on the door to the differential room. All eyes turned to her and House motioned for her to come in.

"Uhh…" Great now Liz was the center of attention. "Dad, I'm gonna go take the bus home or something. I left some extra work at home and I've kinda finished everything else here and I'll just have more to do there. Sooo, I'll see you later."

She turned to exit.

"Hold it. I'll agree to this if and only if you sit at the front of the bus, don't talk to strangers and message me as soon as you get in."

Liz rolled her eyes. Trust her dad to be over-protective of a 17 year old.

"Alright alright. Whatever you want. See you tonight."

'Free,' she thought as she grabbed her things from Houses office and made her way to the bus stop. It didn't matter that it was beyond freezing outside. She was eleated that she could go home and wallow in her misery in private.

Just another trait she must have picked up from her father.

Liz did as her father asked and sat at the front of the bus. She made it to the apartment doorstep when she whipped out her phone and texted her dad.

'home. alive. c u soon.' He should be happy now.

She sighed with relief as she entered the apartment. She shrugged off her heavy coat and boots and made a beeline for her bedroom. She pulled on a cozy pair of sweatpants as well as one of her dad's large long sleeve John's Hopkins shirts that she stole one of her first nights here to comfort her.

She grabbed a few aspirin from the bathroom as well as a bottle of water and holed up in her bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See prologue

One Day at a Time –Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke up to a cold dark bedroom. She could hear no signs of life outside her bedroom door. She looked at her clock. 6:00pm.

'Dad should be home soon.'

She rolled over and stretched inhaling deeply to awaken herself after her second nap of the day. Unfortunately doing so cause a blinding pain to erupt in her chest setting off a coughing fit to ease the discomfort. Liz sat up in attempts to alleviate the coughing. She rubbed her chest and grabbed her bottle of water drinking from it greedily.

That could not be good. Not only was it not good, it meant she wasn't getting better yet. She didn't care. She was not going to break down to her father, doctor or not. This was the first time she was sick without her mother to comfort her. She would just keep it hidden, let whatever she had run it's course and get through it on her own.

Liz got out of bed to head to the bathroom. She took hold of the wall quickly as the room around her swirled in black and white and her heart pounded in her chest. Luckily the episode passed quickly and Liz was able to relax.

'I'll just have to take it slow,' she thought.

Being out of bed also allowed Liz to feel just how sick she was becoming. No longer lying still under the covers chills began to run through her body indicating some sort of fever.

'Just great. This is getting easier by the minute. I guess this means time for more aspirin.'

Liz finally made it to the bathroom sans incident and shut the door just in case her dad came home. She grabbed the bottle of aspirin and shook out two pills clutching them in her fist until she got back to her room.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Crazy hair; attractive. Pasty skin; not bad, it's in this season. Dark circles surrounding hallowed eyes; hmm that'll be a dead giveaway. Liz grabbed her make up and rubbed some concealer around her eyes.

She looked at herself again. Better, but not great. At least the two rosy patches of fever on her cheeks gave her some color. If only her eyes weren't so glassy with fatigue and illness.

'I wonder if dad would notice if I wore sunglasses in the house. Seeing as it's winter and already dark at 6 and the fact that the man doesn't miss a thing...probably.'

She sighed deeply, the breath coming out as a wheeze. Liz rubbed her chest unconsciously. She padded lightly back to her bedroom and got under the covers. She was glad she convinced House to get the down comforter and not the quilt for her bed. It may be warm in the summer, but it was still New Jersey and it was still bitter in the winter.

Someone must have been watching over her because as soon as she planted herself in bed Liz heard the door unlock and the uneven gait of her father. She grabbed a book and her Ipod and tried to look busy but not before quickly swallowing the aspirin. She almost let out a scream of pain as the two pills slowly scratched their way down her swollen throat.

"Honey, I'm home," House called out in his best Ricky Ricardo voice.

"Hey Dad." Her voice came out gravelly and uneven. She quickly cleared it. "I'm in my room."

House opened the door to Liz's bedroom and peeked in.

"Well you look like you've had a relaxing afternoon? Did you get that work done?"

Liz shook her head not trusting her voice.

"That's good. In the mood for anything specific for dinner? I'm starving. Could eat a cow; hell I would eat a cow if it weren't so taboo in society. And if it were just a bit cleaner."

"Actually Dad I already ate." Liz was lying through her teeth. "I didn't know what time you were going to be home and I was hungry so I heated up a frozen burrito. Sorry." Liz gave her best enthusiastic smile.

"No problem. I'll just call Wilson, see if he wants to have dinner and then ask him what he's bringing over. Nothing easier than that."

Liz looked at her dad. He looked exhausted. 'Must have been a really tough case.'

House flashed Liz a smile and shuffled out of her room.

As soon as the door was shut Liz let her façade drop. It was exhausting lying to her dad like that. This cold, or whatever she had, had better go away soon or she would be facing the longest most difficult couple of days of her life.

Meanwhile House was sitting at the kitchen table. He had just called Wilson, inviting him over for dinner and than placing his order of sweet and sour chicken and beef fried rice. Wilson argued for a moment, but quickly gave in letting House know he'd be there in half an hour.

House thought about Liz. Something was up with that kid. Not only did he find her in bed when he got home but something looked off about her. He couldn't place his finger on it. He sighed. 'I guess I'll be finding out sooner or later.'

23.5 minutes later there was a knock at the front door. House made his way over and opened it to let Wilson in. Not bad. That was your second best time.

Wilson gave House a look of bewilderment. "You time me?"

"You bet. You know what they say. Delivery in thirty minutes or less or it's free."

Wilson shook his head. "House, that's dominos. And I'm not a delivery man. And when have you ever paid for dinner when we eat togther?"

House eyed Wilson. "Touché"

Wilson made his way over to the kitchen and emptied the brown paper bag he was carrying. "Will Lizzie be joining us?"

House sighed. "No, she already ate. I'm telling you, something's up with her and I can't figure out what it is."

"House, her mother just died. Give her a break. You can't expect her to act like nothing happened. She's still in mourning."

House bounced his can pensively. "I guess you're right."

Wilson laughed. "Please, please repeat that. I can't believe those words just came out of Greg House's mouth."

"Watch it, or you may never hear anything ever again."

Wilson chuckled and continued to unpack their dinner. "So are we watching a movie or a game tonight?"

"Hm, how about a game. I'm in the mood to watch some friendly competition amongst sweating men."

Wilson eyed House suspiciously. "Really?"

"Actually no. I said that just for you because I know how much you want to."

Wilson groaned. "Movie it is."

They made their way over to the T.V. and managed to find Top Gun on cable.

"Oh, we have to watch this. It's a classic." House stole the remote from Wilson so he couldn't change the channel. Unfortunately all Wilson could do was give in. Looks like they were in for a night of Tom Cruise and cheesy music.

An hour and forty five minutes later they were well into the movie and had long since finished dinner. Wilson looked at his watch. It was getting late. Wilson grabbed the paper plates and empty cartons and threw them in the trash.

"I should get going. It's getting late and the roads are probably getting pretty icy." It had been snowing all day. Hopefully it would stop soon.

"I'll see you in the morning. Let me know if you need a ride in or anything." Wilson let himself out.

House was just about to head to his room to change into his pajamas when he heard a knock at his front door. He opened it to find Wilson standing there.

"So the roads are closed and my car is snowed in. The snow must have picked up after I got here. They don't call it a nor'easter for nothing."

House swung the door wide open comically. "Looks like you're spending the night Jimmy boy."

Wilson walked in. "Thanks House."

"Anything for my buddy. Just don't pee on the couch."

Exactly an hour later both men were sleeping soundly.

House didn't know what it was that woke him up. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 3am. Well he didn't have to pee and he wasn't hungry. Why was he awake?

Then he heard something. It was a slight noise, but he still noticed it. It was coming from the hallway. House threw back his covers and grabbed his cane. If Wilson was the cause of him waking up there would be hell to pay.

He threw open his bedroom door and poked his head out into the hallway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun dun dun….

What woke House up?

Please please review

Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow.

Oh did I already mention; please review?


	7. Chapter 5

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented so far. I really appreciate it, you guys keep me going!

One Day at a Time- Chapter 5

_Previously: Then he heard something. It was a slight noise, but he still noticed it. It was coming from the hallway. House threw back his covers and grabbed his cane. If Wilson was the cause of him waking up there would be hell to pay. _

_He threw open his bedroom door and poked his head out into the hallway._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jesus, Lizzie." House almost dropped his can as he ran forward to the girl. She was slumped against the hallway wall, head lolling to one side face white and damp. House carefully maneuvered himself next to his daughter to better reach her. He pulled her into a sitting position and put two fingers to her neck.

Pulse was a bit fast but strong and steady.

"Wilson," House hollered. The sleeping form on the couch only grunted in response. "Wilson," he yelled again only louder this time.

"House," a confused man sat up groggily on the couch. "What's going on?" Wilson couldn't see much, just a large shadow in the hallway.

"Help me. Something is wrong with Liz." That was all House needed to say. Wilson was off the couch in second and at House's side. He too placed two finger's at the girls neck.

"Liz, come on Liz." House gently tapped her face. She wasn't unconscious but she was barely coherent, her eyes only half open. "Turn a light on," House ordered Wilson. The light flooded the hallway and better allowed to the two doctors to examine Lizzie.

There were no obvious injuries that either man could find, which meant that she was sick. House placed a tender hand to her forehead. It was warmer than normal. Fever.

_Damn._

"Come on Liz," House shook the girl a little harder. She groaned and rolled her head to the other side. She blinked her eyes to the haze from them and saw two sets of concerned eyes looking down at her.

"What happened Lizzie?"

"Dad, I…I. I don't really remember. I got out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I got really dizzy and everything felt really heavy and that's about it." She leaned her head back heavily against the wall.

"Do you think you can get up?" House questioned.

"Yeah..I think so." Both House and Wilson each grabbed one of Lizzie's arms as she attempted to stand. She was up for about 5 seconds when she started swaying dangerously. Both men tightened their hold on her which was good seeing as her legs gave out moments later.

House cursed his stupid leg, which was preventing him from grabbing his daughter in his arms and holding her. He gave Wilson a nod.

Wilson scooped up the weak girl in his arms and walked swiftly to Liz's room placing her on her bed. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. House appeared in the room seconds later with a large glass of water, a thermometer and a bottle of aspirin. He sat down on the bed next to his daughter and pinched her skin watching its painfully slow return to its original form.

"You're dehydrated which would cause the dizziness and in your cause the fainting. How do you feel? And please, be honest with me."

Lizzie sighed. It was time to fess up. "I feel horrible." And it was true. She felt ten times worse since she went to bed. Her entire neck felt swollen and her throat was in agony. For the past few hours her body had been alternating between freezing chills and a boiling heat that cause her to wake up soaked.

"My throat is sore, I've had a headache for days and my neck is now beginning to hurt." She stopped there. She didn't want he dad to become overly concerned.

House gently probed Liz's neck area. "Geez! You're lymph nodes are huge. No wonder your entire neck is swollen." House grabbed the thermometer and put it in Liz's mouth. "Under the tongue."

It beeped and House grabbed it. "You're definitely sick. 103.0 nice and high. I think it might be best if we just brought you to Princeton Plainsboro. We could get you some fluids, run some labs and get you running like new in no time."

"No. No way am I going to a hospital. Not as a patient. Mom went in and never came out. I'm not going."

"Alright, alright." House relented. He shook out three aspirin. "Then for now take these and drink all that water. You need to drink, you're dehydrated and if it gets any worse, we're going to the hospital. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Liz put on a brave face and swallowed the three pills.

"And," House continued. "You must promise me to let me or Wilson know if you start feeling any worse."

"Deal." House tucked the covers around Liz's shoulders and got up, beckoning Wilson to follow. They both exited the room and Wilson shut the door behind them.

"Damn it Wilson. I should have seen this. How does a father, who happens to be a doctor, not realize his own daughter is sick? I'm not a good dad. I should have noticed."

"House, don't beat yourself up over this. She probably has the flu. And she did a damn good job of hiding it from everyone. You're not the only one she has fooled. Don't worry about it. You're here for her now, that's all that matters. Let me stay with you the next couple of days until this thing clears up. If something like tonight happens again, or if she gets any worse you're going to need my help."

House thought about it for a few minutes. "I guess you're right."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll call Cuddy in a few hours and explain the situation. For now, I'll go pick up some of my things. Call me if you need me."

House took a deep breath and paused. "Thanks Wilson."

Wilson quickly changed into his clothing from the previous day and peered out the window. "At least it stopped snowing. I should be able to drive home easily enough." He was out the door without another word.

House sank down onto the couch with exhaustion. He really should have seen this coming.

_No use crying over spilt milk._

He got up and made his way into the kitchen to make some coffee. By the time it was brewed and House was sitting down at the table with his cup Wilson was back carrying a large duffel. "Nice timing." House remarked.

Wilson dropped his bag, poured himself a cup of coffee and joined House at the table. Just the smell of the coffee alone began to wake Wilson up. He looked at his watch. 8am. Wow, the hours had flown by. He picked up his cell phone and speed-dialed Cuddy.

"Hey Lisa, it's James. I'm at Greg's…yeah he's fine. Listen, Elizabeth is pretty sick. We found her collapsed in the hallway this morning…yeah it's nothing too serious. House wanted to bring her in, but she was pretty adamant about not going. So yeah…yeah, I think it would be wise if I stayed to help House, especially if another emergency should arise. Thanks…yeah…call me if you need either of us. Ok, thanks Lisa. Bye.

House was watching Wilson. "She said to call her if she can do anything to help and not to worry about work until this is taken care of."

House breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he thought Cuddy was going to make him come in; he knew she could be understanding.

Sounds of coughing pulled House from his thoughts. He made his way into Liz's room. He was happy to see that all of the water was gone.

"You ok there kiddo?"

"Yeah dad, just a little cough. Can happen with the flu." She held back a moan, speaking left her in agonizing pain.

House moved deeper into the room and felt her forehead. He frowned. "You're still really warm. Lets get you some more aspirin." House shook out two more pills and gave them to Liz.

Lizzie stared at the two little pills sitting in the palm of her hand. They were taunting her. She couldn't do it anymore. She had gotten to the point where the pain was not worth her pride. She burst out into tears.

"DadIcantdoitnomorepillsswallowingthemhurtsmythroattomuchimsorry please don't make me."

"Whoa there. Calm down. He cradled Liz in his arms and brushed her forehead. "The pills hurt too much hm?" Let me send Wilson out for a liquid pain reliever. That'll be easier. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

House placed Liz back down on her pillows and went to go talk to Wilson.

"Could you do me a favor and run to the drugstore to get some liquid pain reliever? Lizzie can't handle the pills anymore."

Wilson nodded. "Of course. Be right back."

House sighed. This was really going to test him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As always, please please please review. Seeing little review alerts in my mailbox makes me so happy!

Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See prologue

One Day at a Time-Chapter 6

"Hey, I'm back," called Wilson from the doorway. He held up a plastic bag. "I picked up some liquid Motrin." He handed the bag to House who pulled out the fever reducer and opened the package. He took off the plastic safety seal and unsealed the bottle pouring an adult dose into the little dosing cup that came with the Motrin.

He made his way into Lizzie's room and found her curled up on her side on the side of the bed opposite the door. He walked over to her side and sat down to gently uncurl her onto her back.

"Hey there. Got some of the good stuff for you. Well I guess…_Wilson_ got it for you. Sit on up so you can swallow this without making a mess."

Liz cracked open her eyes and nodded. She slowly sat up, her arms shaking with exhaustion. She took the glass of water Wilson offered her and the cup of Motrin from her dad. She threw back the medicine, not even tasting the offending flavor and followed it with a sip of the cool water.

As thirsty as she was, she couldn't handle putting anything else down her throat. It hurt to badly. And at this point she didn't care. Her head was in a fog and all she wanted to do was curl back up into her warm cocoon. No longer being wrapped in the warmth and safety of her covers, her chills returned with a vengeance. Yet with her exhaustion and weakness all she could do was lie there and suffer.

House noticed Liz shaking and gently tucked the covers back around her shoulders. He stroked her warm forehead and cheeks in attempts to comfort her.

"Do you need anything?"

Liz shook her head and rolled back onto her side. House got up and walked back to the kitchen, Wilson following.

"It's not looking to good House. Maybe you should reconsider the hospital…"

"NO." House hung his head. "I can't do that to her. She is petrified of being admitted to the hospital. I won't force her. Not when I can still take care of her here."

"But how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up? And how long do you think it's going to be until she gets worse? It would be easier and safer if…"

"I don't care if it's easier and safer!" House realized he was shouting and lowered his voice. "I don't care if it's easier. I made a promise to her. I want my daughter to trust me. How do you think she'll learn to do that if I break my first and only promise to her?" House looked up at Wilson with pleading eyes.

Wilson swallowed hard. "Ok. Ok ok." He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. "Then I'll be with you the whole way. One big happy…family."

House chuckled. "More like on big dysfunctional family."

"Wanna watch some TV? While I was out I rented Grey's Anatomy. I figured that if I wanted to brighten your day, nothing would do that faster than criticizing a medical drama."

"You know me too well. Now lets go watch some McDreamy."

0

0

0

0

0

0

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys had made it through four episodes, which if you took into consideration House fast-forwarding through all the "boring parts" really wasn't as much as it seemed. But it managed to keep the guys busy and helped the day pass.

House didn't need a watch to tell him what time it was to know it was early afternoon. His stomach had been growling for the past forty-five minutes.

"Hey Wilson, how about a pizza? Extra cheese."

Wilson agreed. "Ok, but you're paying this time."

"Fine fine you penny pincher. As long as you call in the order. I did it last time. I'm also quite comfortable and would rather not move."

Wilson placed the order and was just about to sit back down.

"Oh, while you're up could you just peak your head into Liz's room?" House gave his version of puppy dog eyes. Clearly watching some Grey's Anatomy had done wonders on House's mood.

"Yeah, sure." Wilson poked his head into Lizzie's room. It was quiet and still. Liz was still curled on her side under her covers.

"Everything looks good House."

Wilson rejoined House in front of the TV and they continued with Grey's Anatomy.

0

0

0

0

0

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liz was awake. She groaned in frustration. It was hard for her to sleep even though she was exhausted. Her inconsistent body temperature and throbbing throat limited her dozing to small intervals.

But this time something else woke her up. Something didn't feel right. At all. She rolled over from her right side to her back to her left side. And then it struck her. An agonizing pain shot straight through her chest causing her to cough violently.

Liz curled up on her side in protest, trying to pull air back into her wheezing lungs. Her hand grabbed at her chest in fear as a tightness settled in.

But just as quickly as the attack began; it stopped. Liz relaxed into her bed, her hand falling from her chest to her side.

What was that?

She found that while she was no longer coughing, her chest did still feel unnaturally heavy. Like her lungs were doing extra work and still getting less air, almost like she was drowning…

Her mind played tug-of-war with itself. She knew she should really tell her dad. She did promise, and she didn't want to lose his trust before she even earned it. But she also didn't want to go to the hospital. Even the word hospital brought a pit of fear into her stomach.

She could be really sick. She didn't want to die but she was stubborn and didn't want to ask for help either.

She was getting worked up. Her breathing had quickened causing the wheezing to become more prominent. Unfortunately this caused something to irritate her throat which then set off another coughing fit.

Her chest burned with each forceful output of air. Her eyes watered and her heart pounded in her chest. Her vision started to become hazy and colorless. She was going to pass out.

'I'm not going to let that happen.' She thought to herself. 'Not again.'

Liz managed to regulate her breathing with much difficulty. She closed her eyes and concentrated and after much struggling, her erratic coughing ceased. But her wheezing was worse than ever. She opened her eyes groggily. She felt disoriented and exhausted.

She was done fighting. She needed someone to help her. She really needed her dad.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See prologue

One Day at a Time: Chapter 7

'Do it now or have dad flip out.' Liz thought to herself. 'At this point, he's going to freak either way.'

Liz was panicking. She was having trouble breathing in severe pain and somewhat disoriented. And now she was preparing herself to face the drama of having to ask her dad for help. She took a breath as deep as she could and called out.

"Dad." Her voice was hoarse. She waited a few minutes.

She curled up on her left side so her head faced the door. "Dad," she yelled, this time a little louder. The yelling caused the pain in her chest and throat to flare up.

She called House one more time. "Dad." She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears flooded her face as the pain became almost unbearable. She gritted her teeth waiting to see if maybe House had heard her and was on his way in.

0

0

0

0

0

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

House and Wilson had made it to the next disc of Grey's Anatomy. Surprisingly, the medical drama had them captivated in front of the television.

House was thoroughly enjoying a girl fight between Callie and Izzie Steven (if you asked him there wasn't enough physical fighting. Add a little mud or jello and the show would be perfect) when his ear picked up on something. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it drew his attention away from his entertainment. He waited a few moments before returning his attention back to the DVD.

There it was again, damn it what was it?

"Dad." Lizzie was calling him. 'Maybe she needs more Motrin,' he thought.

House got up and stretched his stiff muscles, slowly easing his weight onto his bad leg.

"Where are you going?" questioned Wilson.

"I think Lizzie is calling me. I might as well check on her anyway."

"I'll help. Where's the thermometer?" House pointed Wilson over to the kitchen counter and opened Lizzie's door.

He could not believe the girl he was looking at was the same one he saw only hours ago. Liz was deathly white with bright red spots of fever on her cheeks. Her hair and face were damp from perspiration and her eyes were squeezed shut while her hand clutched her chest.

House quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Hey there Kiddo," he said seriously. He brushed back her damp hair.

Liz's eyes snapped open. They were bright with fever and glassy with exhaustion. One look at House was all it took. Again Liz couldn't control her tears as they cascaded down her face.

"Dad, it hurts so bad. Make it stop please."

"What hurts?" House asked worriedly.

"My chest. It hurts when I breathe." The sound of wheezing was the only thing heard in the room.

House turned to Wilson who stood unmoving in the doorway. "Wilson, go into my bedroom and grab my extra stethoscope." He faced Lizzie. "Ok Kiddo, lets sit you up so you can breathe a little better ok?"

House pulled Liz up from her side and leaned her back, partially against the bed and partially against him. Liz leaned all her weight against House who could feel his daughter straining with each inhale.

Wilson returned and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He gave House a concerned look and handed him the stethoscope. Before House took a listen, he placed two fingers on Liz's wrist and counted.

"She's tachycardic."

House put the ear tips of the stethoscope into his ears in one swift move and put the chest piece to his daughter's chest. "Deep easy breaths kiddo." He listened, frowning.

"She's a mess. There's wheezing. It sounds a serious fluid build up."

House took the thermometer that Wilson had placed on the bed. "Open up." When the thermometer beeped House put it under the bedside lamp to read it.

He frowned again. "104.1. Looks like you just won a trip to the hospital."

"Nooo." She groaned. "No hospital." Each word was punctuated with coughing. "No, I can't. Gonna be like mom. Not gonna happen." She leaned her head back against her dad.

Her respiratory rate had increased significantly and House noticed. He nudged her. "Liz. Can you hear me? Stay with me here kiddo."

Liz tried swatting her dad away. "Just need sleep. Class tomorrow. Bio exam."

"She's delirious." Wilson acknowledged. She had to be. It was the middle of winter break. No way did she have an exam tomorrow.

House nodded grimly. "Come over here and hold her up. And don't let her fall asleep. I need to make a phone call. "

Wilson took over House's spot keeping Liz supported against his chest trying to engage her in a conversation. Her breathing had slowed to a more acceptable rate, maybe due to Wilson's soothing voice.

House grabbed his phone and dialed Lisa Cuddy at Princeton Plainsboro.

"Lisa, it's House. I have a favor to ask. Yes I'm fine. No, nothing happened to Wilson. She's still sick. I need a room for Liz. We'll be heading in soon. Have cooling blankets ready and oxygen. And have a crash cart nearby. Yeah…no. Just a precaution. She's not in good shape. I just need to convince her so thing will go a little easier. Ok…I will. Thanks."

House hung up. Lisa was already at the hospital preparing a private room for their arrival. He sighed and made his way back to Liz.

House sat down next to his daughter. "Listen, I know you don't want to go in. But you're really sick. And I can't help you without bringing you to the hospital. And I want to help you, I'm your dad. I should be able to."

House paused and stroked Liz's face.

"Please. I'm begging you. I don't want to lose you to. Let us take you in. Let me help you."

Liz squeezed her eyes shut against tears and pain. She groaned and croaked an okay before giving in to a violent coughing fit. Wilson eased her into a more vertical sitting position in hopes of quelling the fit but it did nothing.

House acted quickly. "That's all the yes I need. Let me go grab my bag."

Wilson nodded. He looked down at Liz. She was already in pants and a sweatshirt. He grabbed one of her extra quilts, wrapped her in it and scooped her up in his arm. He could feel chills shaking her body through the numerous layers of cloth.

"House, I'm getting in the car. Meet us there."

Wilson got in the back seat with Liz and buckled himself in before once again taking the sick girl in his arms.

House looked in the backseat to make sure they were ready and thensituated himself in the driver's seat.

They were off to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews would be lovely!


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See prologue

House had gotten his daughter and Wilson to Princeton Plainsboro without incident.

He parked the car in his usual handicapped parking spot silently thanking whomever that it was so close to the hospital entrance.

He got out of the drivers seat and opened the back door for Wilson who managed to carefully step out of the car with Liz in his arms. House shut the door behind Wilson.

"Let's go." House led the way into the hospital and found Cuddy waiting for them in the lobby.

She took one look at Liz. "How is she?"

House was having trouble to form a complete sentence so Wilson stepped in.

"We don't know. Where should I take her?"

Cuddy nodded, brining herself back to the moment. "Follow me. I have a room set up upstairs, right next to House's office. Do you want a gurney?"

Wilson shook his head. "No thanks. This'll just be easier."

They followed Cuddy into the elevator and then to the private room she had reserved for them. Wilson placed Liz on the bed gently pulling away the quilt from her room and covering her with the hospital blankets.

"Where's Chase?" Questioned House.

Cuddy thought for a moment. "Probably upstairs. You actually haven't gotten any cases while you gone so I put him to use upstairs."

"Page him. He's on the case." House didn't wait for Cuddy to answer. He grabbed an IV line from a nearby cart and went about setting it up in Liz's forehand with a cool bag of saline to combat the dehydration. At the same time Wilson got oxygen going via nasal cannula.

"Are cooling blankets nearby? I want to be prepared."

"I've grabbed a few. They're right next door if you need them. House, relax. She'll be fine. She probably has strep throat that got little out of control. We'll get her on some antibiotics and she'll bounce back."

Before House had a chance to respond Chase entered into the room. "You paged me Hou…" His eyes fell on the bed.

"Liz? What's going on?"

Again, Wilson answered for House. "Liz has some sort of infection. She's got a possible pulmonary edema and a high fever. She was delirious back at home for a bit but she's been out since the car ride.

Chase grabbed a needle and began drawing blood for labs. "I guess I'll just run everything to get started. I'll also schedule her for a chest film."

House took a seat on Liz' bed. He gently stroked her cheek frowning as he felt the unnatural heat radiating off of her. He glanced at the monitor. 102 degrees; better than before.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Liz felt a cool pressure on her face extinguishing the first that burned within her head. She moaned and parted her dry, painfully cracked lips. She opened her eyes to see cool blue orbs full of worry glancing down at her.

"Dad," she croaked. Speaking sent her into a fit of coughing which ended in a fit of wheezing.

House stood up and lifted the head portion of the bed up so Liz could breathe easier.

"How are you feeling there kiddo?"

"Ugh. Almost as bad as I felt the last time I ate your cooking."

House cracked a smile, at least she had the energy to joke.

"What happened?"

House sighed. He sat back down on the bed. "Well, you gave us a little bit of a scare. We came in to check on you and you were having a tough time breathing. You also spiked a bit of a fever which caused you to become somewhat delirious. But we should have you on the road to recovery in no time."

Liz smiled to comfort her dad. She knew he was nervous. He wouldn't look her in the eye. She knew he didn't like being out of control like this, especially when she was involved.

Before Liz had a chance to respond Chase walked in with lab results in hand.

"Hey Liz, you're up! How are you feeling?"

Liz could feel herself blushing. Great, not only did a gorgeous Chase get to see Liz at her worst, sick as a dog, but he was also her doctor! Could this get any worse?

"Oh, Hi Chase. Not too bad. Just trying to hold dad together."

What a cheesy joke. At least it managed to lighten the atmosphere somewhat, especially when House gave Liz a playful tap on her head in mock shock to that comment.

"Well I've got the lab results back. Definitely an infection, white blood cell count is through the roof. Unfortunately, the tests trying to figure out what is causing the infection came back inconclusive. I think a chest film would be then next step."

"I've got confirmation on transport coming down in thirty minutes to take her up." All eyes turned to Wilson as he reentered the room.

"How stealthy Wilson. I didn't even notice you leave."

Wilson just rolled his eyes.

Chase continued. "Any other symptoms besides sore throat, fever, chills and headache?"

Liz sighed. "Loss of appetite, nausea, sensitivity to light, sore swollen neck…" She let her sentence trail off. Wow, she really sounded like her dad.

"I want an LP Chase. Just to rule things out."

"House are you sure?" Wilson interjected before Chase could say anything. "There are other tests we could do before subjecting her to that. You know she's allergic to the local."

House knew all to well. He remembered the call he had received from his ex. Liz had been brought to the emergency room with a wound that needed suturing. The doctor had given her a local anesthetic in the form of an injection. Within sixty seconds Liz's throat had swelled shut and she broke out in hives. She was kept in the hospital for 2 days after epinephrine had restored her airway and the other symptoms had cleared.

"She's my daughter!" House had exploded. "Damn it. I don't want anything to happen to her. You know you would do the same thing if you were in my position. Do it after the chest film."

Chase didn't argue. He knew better.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

An orderly entered Lizzie's room. Chase followed him as both men wheeled Liz upstairs.

"We'll be back soon House. Try to relax."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

And true to his word, Liz and Chase returned not long after they were gone.

"Not one problem. I should have the films soon. I'm going to grab and LP kit and then we'll get started."

"How'd it go Liz? Cool huh?"

"Not really dad." Liz was grumpy. She was quickly becoming exhausted and her dad shouting at Wilson hadn't helped. She rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. And her chills were returning which meant her fever was rising again.

'Whatever,' she thought to herself. She was too tired to care.

She was just beginning to let her eyes shut when Chase entered the room again. She groaned silently in her head.

"Ok Liz, I'm going to have you role over onto your side there. Your dad can sit by your head. From what I've heard, he's great at holding hand."

Wilson laughed.

"Now curl your knees up to your chest. Can I trust you not to move? I'm going to have Wilson right here just in case but can I trust you?"

"Yeah," Liz whispered. She pulled her knees up curling her back.

"I've also brought some anesthetic cream to help. It's not as strong as the injection we give, but it's better than nothing."

Liz felt cool air on her back as Chase moved her shirt up. She shivered as he disinfected the area.

"Try to relax. I'll try to finish as quickly as possible."

Liz tried to hold back tears. She felt her dad grab her hand with both of his as Chase put the needle to her back.

And then intense pain clouded her mind and she heard herself cry out.

"Shh, I've got you." She heard her dad whisper in a surprisingly tender voice.

"Please stop. No more. It hurts. Please." Forget trying to hold back tears, Liz was crying uncontrollably at this point.

"Please. Take it out. It hurts so bad."

House looked over Liz to see Chase's progress. The needle was fully inserted and Chase was just now collecting fluid.

He hated seeing Liz like this, but he felt the test was necessary. She could somehow have meningitis and House didn't want to take a chance with anything. If going through a little pain meant saving his daughter's life, than so be it.

"Take it easy kiddo. Chase is almost done."

By this point Liz had exhausted herself. The crying had stopped and she was just staring ahead of her gripping her dad's hands with her life. Something didn't feel right. She needed to sit up. She really needed to sit up.

"Dad. I need to get up. I'm…I don't feel right."

"Just one more minute. Let's get the needle out before you move."

The feeling was becoming more intense.

"Dad, you don't understand. I really need to get up."

House check on Chase's progress again. Then needle was being removed. Finally it was completely out.

"Ok Liz. You can move. Liz?

Liz wasn't responding to her dad. She tried to say something but before she could even get out a syllable her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began seizing."

"Suction!" House screamed.

…………………………………………………………..

Reviews would be lovely!


	11. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, I just finished up a 12 week foreign language intensive which completely drained me and just as I sat back down to work on the story I broke a few of the keys on my keyboard, making typing exhausting and slow.

Thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

One Day At a Time – Chapter 9

0

0

000000000000000000000

0

0

House suctioned his daughter's mouth as Chase kept her rolled on her side.

Chase gave a quick look to the monitors at the side of the bed. "Temp is spiking. We need chilled saline and cooling blankets."

A nurse in the hallway heard Chase and went to collect what he wanted.

"Damn it, I need lorazepam." Chase was handed a syringe by a nearby nurse and quickly secured an injection site on the seizing girl, pushing the meds. Within seconds the seizing stopped.

The motion in the room may have slowed, but the tension in the room was still as thick.

A nurse appeared in the doorway minutes later with a cart full of cool saline and cooling blankets. House grabbed the saline and quickly replaced it into Liz's IV line and placed two others under her arms and under her wrists.

House glanced up at the monitors, the temperature was lowering. The combination of stopping the seizure, the cooled saline and the Tylenol must have worked.

He exhaled loudly. Liz's condition had deteriorated so quickly, it terrified him. A moan shook the thoughts from House's head. He eyed Liz.

"Dad?"

Liz looked bleary-eyed and confused. House sat down on his daughter's bed and stroked her cheek.

"You gave me quite a scare there kiddo. Do you know where you are."

Liz's eyes were closed but she was still paying attention. "Hospital. What happened?"

"You had a seizure just as we were finishing up the lumbar puncture. You're fever also got pretty high. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Got quite a headache but other than that…feeling okay I guess." Liz rolled back onto her back wincing. She was a little sore.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I need to listen to Liz's lungs." Liz's heart started to beat a little faster when she heard the thick Australian accent. Chase walked over and supported Liz's shoulders signaling her to sit up. He pulled up his stethoscope to his ears. Everyone was silent as Chase listened.

Chase sighed. "No change which I guess could be good and bad. Good because you haven't gotten any worse but bad because you haven't improved yet. That being said, I'm going to run to the lab to see if anything has turned up."

Chase exited and House took his spot on Liz's bed. House opened up his mouth to say something, but before he could Liz cut him off.

"Dad…I'm bored." She grinned and both laughed at the amusingly unexpected comment. Unfortunately for Liz her giggling quickly turned into harsh coughing. She gave her dad a lopsided grin in attempts to quell any worry he had for her, wanting him to know that it was Ok.

But for Liz, things were never that simple and her coughing continued until she began to wheeze intensely.

"Hang on Liz." House grabbed a oxygen mask from the side of the bed and placed it over Liz's face. "Deep breaths. There you go."

Liz inhaled the oxygen deeply. "I guess we're gonna have to do something about that huh kiddo?" House gently smoothed back Liz's hair taking in her pale tired appearance. She really did look like a fragile child. Granted, to House seventeen was still a child's age. But the petite size of his daughter combined with the weight loss from being sick made Liz look absolutely tiny in the large hospital bed.

Liz pulled back the oxygen mask for a moment. "Don't think this," she took a pause to catch her breath, "gets you out of entertaining me."

House grinned and chuckled. "Ok, well if you promise me that you won't compromise your breathing anymore, I'll see what kind of entertainment I can go dig up. K?"

Liz nodded, too tired to give a verbal response. House got up, kissed Liz on the forehead and went in search of god knows what.

House must have been worried about leaving Liz alone because mere minutes after her dad had left, Liz heard Wilson enter the room.

'Geez, who would've thought that the infamous asshole of a doctor Greg House would be such a worry wart?' Liz silently thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

At least he sent Wilson. Wilson was quite and would probably keep to himself working on his endless pile of paper work. It could've been worse, especially if House sent Cameron. Cameron would be all over her, checking her vitals every 2 minutes, fawning over the poor sick Elizabeth House. Liz groaned outwardly.

"You ok Liz?" Wilson asked from his chair.

Liz giggled cautiously. "Yeah, just…thinking."

Liz heard the door slide open and House thumped in. He pulled the table over Liz's bed. "Let's see. I have coloring books in case your feeling artsy, cards for two, a few DVD's from my office…don't worry nothing dirty, and this really cool gadget I found in the gift shop. I figured that if you get _really_ bored you could use it on Wilson. God, what a thoughtful Dad I am."

Whoa…House overload.

'He really went out of his way for me. I guess he really does care.

Liz unconsciously rubbed her chest. It was beginning to ache with every breath. She knew she should tell her dad but she wanted out of the hospital as fast as possible. It was probably just from all the coughing before. She didn't trust her dad to not make a big deal out of it.

Liz was becoming tired again so she opted for a DVD. Nothing like watching The Little Mermaid when your sick. She pointed to the Little Mermaid DVD on the table in front of her.

"Are you sure you're my daughter?" joked House.

"Dad," Liz squeaked out in her most pathetic and sick voice. "You'll stay and watch with me right?"

House stopped dead in his tracks. He whined, rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. "If I _have_ to. But only because the music is decent. I don't want you getting any ideas. I'm just watching for the music. In fact I may shut my eyes so I can listen better."

Liz grinned, she had her dad wrapped around her little finger. "Thanks Dad."

0

0

0

0

0

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0

0

Please review!


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Prologue. Also, Under the Sea lyrics from The Little Mermaid belong to Alan Menken.

One Day At a Time- Chapter 10

"Under the sea, Under the sea. When the sardine, begin the beguine, It's music to me, What do they got? A lot of sand! We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam here, know how to jam here. Under the sea..."

House was in a chair set in the far corner of the room reading a medical journal. His foot was unconsciously keeping the beat as he sang "Under the Sea" under his breath. As much as House didn't like to admit it, that cartoon movie was pretty good. Well…at least the music was. The music was surprisingly good even if the songs got stuck in his head. House was about to start the next line in the verse when Chase came in, chart in hand to check Liz's vitals.

House quickly shut his mouth and silenced his foot before he was found out.

"She fell asleep somewhere between the octapuss' song and the mermaid hanging all over Prince Charming."

"Actually House, I think Prince Charming is the character from Sleeping Beauty. If I remember correctly, Prince Eric is from the Little Mermaid."

House gave Chase a look of disbelief. Chase shrugged. "What? Whenever I visited my younger cousins they loved watching Disney movies."

House just shook his head. "I'm sure that's it Chase."

"Anyway," Chase continued, "the tap came back negative. Right now it looks like we're just looking at a nasty lung infection, not your typical pneumonia, but a lung infection nonetheless. I think it's best to start her on high-dose broad spectrum antibiotics." Chase held up an IV bag.

He quickly and efficiently replaced the saline drip with the antibiotics. "Now we just need to wait for them to kick in."

As Chase turned to leave House quickly called out to him. "Hey, Wombat."

Chase turned and House shifted uncomfortably, turning his gaze back to his medical journal. "Uh, thanks for your help."

Chase softly smiled. "Anytime House." He swiftly left through the sliding doors to go check on his other patients.

House sighed with relief. His little girl was going to be ok. Yes, he was a doctor and deep down inside he knew she most likely would be fine. But when it's your child lying in that bed you can't help but worry no matter what years of medical school has taught you. A groan pulled House from his thoughts.

"Dad?"

House jumped up, as quickly as someone with a cane could and hobbled his way over to the bed. "Hey there Liz. How are you feeling?"

He brushed back her hair, covertly checking for any sign of a temperature and then made his way down to her wrist to check her pulse.

"Pretty good Dad. Better than before. So when can we bust outta this place?"

House chuckled. "Take it easy kiddo. You only just woke up. And we just started treatment. I'd say a couple more days, but we'd really have to ask Chase."

"Whoa Dad. Since when do you ask anyone for permission?"

"Since my daughter became the patient. I care too much about you to take any chances. You're all I got left."

House regretted saying that. It was true, and he desperately wanted his daughter to truly understand how he felt about her, but referencing Liz's dead mother probably wasn't the best thing to do.

An uncomfortable silence followed. "I miss her too Dad. And now you're all I've got left. We're kinda in the same boat." Liz grasped her Dad's hand. "We'll take care of each other okay?"

House was surprised and deeply touched by what his daughter had just said. He was at a loss for words, so in response he bent down and kissed Liz on the forehead.

"Do you need anything?"

Liz smiled. "Well, now that you mention it, I never did get to finish the Little Mermaid…"

House groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

House popped in the DVD and both father and daughter settled back to finish the movie.

About 15 minutes before the movie ended Chase popped in.

"Hey Liz! It's good to see you up. How are you feeling."

"Fine Chase. Great actually…like, good enough to go home."

Chase smiled. "Not quite yet. You may be feeling better, but I would like to wait for the infection to clear your system before you leave. It was a pretty nasty bug and I don't want anything to slow down your recovery."

Liz sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Glad to hear that. Now, can you sit up for me? I need to listen to your lungs."

Liz complied and sat up for Chase. He placed the cold stethoscope against her back and she shivered. "Sorry about that. Deep breath."

The room was silent as Chase listened intensely to the sounds coming fro Liz's chest. He pulled back and placed his stethoscope back around his neck.

"Well, you've definitely still got residual fluid built up in your lungs. I'm hoping it will clear with the antibiotics. If it doesn't then we'll probably have to drain it. But lets keep an eye on it for now, okay?"

Liz only nodded. She was praying it wouldn't come to that. The fewer the procedures and the quicker she got healthy, the quicker she could get out of this place. The last time she was here was when her mom died and being here only reminded her of that.

House rubbed Liz's arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure the antibiotics will work. You're on a high dose, so lets keep our fingers crossed."

Chase continued on with his examination. He gently messaged the lymph nodes in Liz's neck. "The swelling here has decreased. That's good. How's the pain?"

"Better."

"Another good sign. And your temperature is down. Once that breaks, we'll know you're really on the road to recovery. I'll be back in a few hours to draw some blood to check your levels."

With that, Chase left and House resumed his spot Liz's bed.

"Back to the movie?"

"Please."

_Kinda slow, and short. I know. But my brain has stalled. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Prologue

One Day At a Time- Chapter 11

*

*

*

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_I'm trying a different point of view this time. I felt the need to change it up a bit, maybe I'll find it easier to write this way. _

*

*

*

*

*

The movie ended about forty-five minutes ago and I had been staring at the wall ever since the credits ended and the screen blackened. Hou…Dad, I guess, had fallen asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him He's been with me at the hospital ever since I was admitted and I doubt he's been sleeping much. Besides, I had a lot to go over in my head.

My dad and I had had a moment, if you want to call it that. I'm not one for all that sappy stuff but when you've been as sick as I have been your outlook changes. Who knows; maybe I fried too many brain cells

I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when dad semi-expressed his feelings…or well expressed them as much as was possible for someone who hide their feelings within the inner depths of their soul. Dad saying what he did was pretty much the same thing as him _actually_ saying I Love You. And considering we haven't been around each other all that much, it's a huge deal.

I wonder if he's ever said those three words. I mean, he was with my mom, and I mean _with_ and I definitely wasn't the result of a one-night stand. There was some emotion, no matter how nonsensical, involved in that relationship. Yes, it only lasted a relatively short span of time, they were never married etcetera but they were always civil to each other and I could tell by just looking in their eyes when they spoke to each other that there was a deep mutual feeling of love, or something like it.

God I missed mom. We were truly best friends. I told her everything and I knew she would never criticize me for my choices. And now here I am, without my confidant.

I could feel a deep-seated feeling of anger bubble up within the pit of my stomach. She _left_ me. She didn't take care of herself when she was sick and she _left_ me with my emotionally retarded father. My anger was boiling over.

I took a deep breath.

I wasn't just angry with her. I was angry with myself. Had she not been so concerned with me and my problems she would have had more time for herself. She could have taken the time to get herself healthy.

The woman who loved me for everything I did, who never judged any choice I made was gone. And now here I am, sitting in a relatively similar position judging her. I choked back a sob and quickly wiped away the few tears that had managed to make their way down my face. The last thing I needed was my dad to catch me crying.

I turned my thoughts from my mom, not healthy to dwell on the past. Especially when you can't change it. Best to look towards the future. Ugh…the future. That meant returning to my dad's apartment. That also meant establishing a healthier relationship with him. I snorted. Was that even possible?

I should really stop being so negative. I need to at least make an attempt to "bond" with my dad. If not for myself then for him. And mom. She would be devastated if she knew how I was acting. I mentally slapped myself. From here on I would try my hardest to let my dad into my life.

I stopped staring at the wall ahead of me and briefly closed my eyes to quickly say an impromptu prayer to whoever happened to be listening. I opened my eyes to find Chase, well Dr. Chase if I'm supposed to be polite, staring at me.

"You okay Liz?" What a gorgeous accent. I gazed into his eyes too stunned to respond. They were filled with worry…for me?

"Liz?"

"Uhhh…" Think quick doofus. Like he doesn't have enough teenage girls…well all ages of the opposite sex, and probably many of the male species drooling all over him.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts." I quickly gave him a goofy grin and acted like I wasn't completely mortified.

"Well I have some great news." He glanced over to where Dad was still snoozing. "Hang on, let me wake up your dad." He gently shook House until he was coherent enough to listen to Chase's report.

"Like I was saying before. I have some great news. The blood work we drew most recently is back. And it's looking very very good. I'd like to think you'll be breakin' outta here sometime tomorrow as long as you continue to improve. And with the promise that you will continue to rest."

I almost squealed. Thank God I managed to catch that. I would be unable to show my face again around Chase had he heard that. But I couldn't keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

"Really? I can go home tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. Especially since House will be there to help you rest and recover."

Had I the strength I would have jumped out of my bed and hugged Chase. Wow, good thing I was still weak. I would have once again embarrassed myself to unimaginable heights.

"Thanks Doctor Chase. That's excellent to hear. I can't wait." He gave me one last amazing heart melting smile before he left. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Like, are you okay? Are you starting to feel sick again?" I turned to face my dad. This wasn't one of his jokes, he looked genuinely concerned. "Maybe we should have you stay an extra day just incase. I don't want you to relapse."

Oh God. He thought I was feeling sick again? That means I must have _looked _sick. That means I must have been making a strange face. That means I must have been making a strange face at _Chase_. Oh my God. I am officially humiliated. Dr. Chase must think I am the strangest most spastic girl in New Jersey.

"Dad, really. I'm perfectly fine." Physically. Mentally, I don't think I'll ever recover. I must have been voicing my thoughts on my face again because Dad burst out in hysterics. I covered my face with my arm to prevent further embarrassment and groaned. Only a day and half left.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_Reviews would be lovely!_


End file.
